A Day of Simple Nothings
by PrisonofAnswers712
Summary: Aided by nothing more than simple, friendly interactions, Roxas unusually begins to mold and define his own unique personality. Yet as his true nature blossoms, those closest to him gradually come to understand the blessings, curses, and mysteries of having a heart. *One-shot collection*


PoC: Yeah I know this isn't a masterpiece. It's just an attempted rewrite of my first KH fic, restored via friend request. I'm not interested in the opinion of harsh critics or flamers. I warn you readers, this is a very NON-canonical take on Roxas and Axel's meeting in Days. If that offends you in some way, it was not intentional.

Anyway, on to the fic. I hope some of you enjoy this.

**-l-**

**Brothers at Heart**

**-l-**

Thorny decorations, all shaded a snowy whitish-grey, filled a tiny single-windowed room. Apart from very minor aesthetical value, the rest of the room could be described as featureless, hollow, or just plain boring. Even prisoners of the shoddiest cells might think to add more personality to such a vacant space. Yet if living quarters were indeed meant to complement the current resident, then this was a heavenly match for the room's sole, blond-headed occupant.

After yawning quite heavily, the aforementioned blond boy lifted himself off the stale white panel he called a bed. Assuming his solemn, solid black coat was no indicator, the teen's lifeless sea-blue eyes vividly displayed his empty outlook on life.

To be fair, the boy's dress code and general ambivalence were not of his choosing. He was in fact, not human; sometimes even considered to be less than human: A Nobody, a being that seemingly lacked all emotion and a heart. While some of these creatures lacked a proper body, others like the boy, a set of thirteen 'special' nobodies under the collective name of Organization XIII, could pass for humans quite effortlessly. As the 'Number XIII' of their ranks, the boy's black coat merely symbolized his belonging to this peculiar 'family'.

Unfortunately, being the newest addition to this happy bunch left the fair-headed kid with some…noticeable deficits. He, like any member of the Organization, was given a set task by their group's imposing, yet somewhat reclusive, leader, Xemnas. In the boy's case, he was a heart-collector, sent on various missions to harvest these sparkling objects from beings ironically known as the 'Heartless'. Having recently gone through, and barely survived, basic training of how to hunt down these ink-colored beasts, the boy was now ready to start work as a full-fledged member of the Organization.

Except…he was currently late for his first assignment.

Realizing this little detail rather late, the typically dull-witted rookie sprang into action. He made a devoted dash out his basic white door, after hastily gathering up what little supplies he needed. It may have seemed odd to see the boy in such desperate hurry, despite having little or no emotional capacity, but there was in fact a very good reason for his determined pace.

"Number XIII, Roxas. You're late…again." And there it was; the voice from Hell itself. Surely it was no surprise that the devil wore a business suit-like composure to mask his underlying malevolence. Yes, this was all too expected from the cold-hearted mission coordinator, Number VII Saїx himself. Though numerically not among the highest ranking, the Lunar Diviner directly handed down both orders and judgment from the Superior, Xemnas, and was fiercely stern about keeping his master's set quotas. Despite only being on active duty for a short time, Roxas waswell aware of these frightening facts and now harbored some understandable fear of his intimidating boss.

Though the taller nobody continued to browse his schedule calmly, he seamlessly multitasked by lecturing the youngest member all the while "Need I remind you the Superior demands that we attend to our work with _precise_ dedication? Your lack of punctuality may be seen as inadvertent treachery towards Lord Xemnas' cause. As the Organization's sole Keyblade wielder, you cannot afford to show such disregard. What do you have to say for yourself, Number XIII?"

Roxas' mind staggered for an answer, but the pressure of not comprehending most of Saїx's verbose vocabulary made his own spoken defense come out garbled and pitiful. Further pressure from peripheral snickers and grumbles via other passing members forced Roxas' head to sag in hangdog silence. Being the center of such unwanted attention had also turned the boy's cheeks a humiliated crimson.

Heedless of the teen's mounting distress, Saїx intensified the one-sided debate by saying "Silent insubordination is insubordination nonetheless. If you cannot train your body to rise at a reasonable hour, I will simply have to take firmer measures." And so, with a snap of his fingers, the sky-blue haired coordinator summoned a trio of claymore-wielding Berserker nobodies, which promptly sauntered towards the still-dispirited Roxas.

Taking notice of these monstrous, hammer-swinging nightmares, the boy automatically started to backpedal. He frantically waited for someone, anyone to come to his aid. Instead his torment was about to become the floorshow for lazy members like Demyx and Xigbar, not that anyone else would care if he got pummeled. As the distance rapidly started to close, Roxas made one last jerk backwards to dodge one of the Berserker's wild swings.

Just when it seemed his problems could worsen no further, the blond swordsman realized his reflexes had made him bash into another member. Shutting his eyes in bitter defeat, Roxas prayed he wouldn't feel the electrified tingle of Larxene's knives, or Marluxia's creepily floral-scented scythe, sliding across his throat. Not that there was much he could do about it now…

Yet for all his fretting and fumbling, the warm grip his shoulder did not seem hostile, or even unfriendly in the least. Still, whoever or whatever it was, it caused the tough 'Hammer Bros.' to back away with caution. Before Roxas could conjure up any guesses, he saw the three fearsome shells dissipate in a slick blend of flame and shadow.

They were defeated…

Returned to the darkness…

But…by whom…?

That's when Roxas risked the subtle dare to look up to his potential savior. Mint green eyes, blazing red hair, and a lanky form completed this new arrival's warm presence. Perhaps it was his innate element, or rather what force of nature he held sway over, but the curious Number XIII swore there was something bright and welcoming about this nobody. Regardless, this comforting aura soon made him forget all about the devilish figure that was Saїx.

Never once meeting Roxas' gaze, the youngest nobody watched the redhead reel in a pair of pinwheel-shaped weapons before speaking "Yo Saїx! Getting our kicks by picking on the new kid again I see." His snarky, rather lax tone showed a dangerous level of disrespect for the Lunar-Diviner's position. Roxas had seen firsthand what happened to those that smart-mouthed or whined to the edgy Number VII, and presently held similar anxiety for the crimson one.

Strangely enough, Saїx went on with his disinterested attitude, whilst sifting through his schedule for the tenth time, responding "Axel, I take this unsightly interruption as a volunteer then? Perhaps you wish to accompany Number XIII on his mission or, as you might say, 'show him the ropes'?" Roxas thought he saw mischievous glint in sapphire-haired nobody's eye, but in his ignorance failed to place it.

Evidently Axel had no such trouble as his cocky grin crumbled away into a gape of stunned silence. Seconds went by in a tense stare down between the three, with only Roxas confused as to what was truly going on. To add to the general chaos, another set of Berserkers had been snapped into action, making the blond Keyblader's muscles seize up for a second time.

Clearly back in control of things, the cruel mission coordinator calmly explained "If not, we can always try things my way. Disobedient puppets require such strict ultimatums, I'm afraid. Now Number VIII, feel free to let the boy pass into his punishment." No human or empty shell alike could mistake the vitriol in Saїx's tone. Roxas had to wonder why, despite being told that he had no heart, the Diviner's word made his flesh ripple with fear. More fear gathered when the blond nobody anticipated this Axel person's answer. Any second now he would get shoved forward to receive his malicious pummeling…

…any second now…

Caught off his guard, Roxas was surprised enough to gasp when he felt that same supportive hand give his shoulder a reassuring clench, followed by the redhead saying "Okay, okay, you win, but do me a favor and put your toys away before I break a few more." These childish sentiments belied a true counter-threat, as emphasized by Axel's re-summoning of his jagged chakrams. Yet amidst the egos flaring up left and right, the young blond felt somehow secure in the hands of his fiery protector.

At last, as the standoff died down, Saїx dismissed his legion with ambivalent compliance, leaving Axel to settle things with his new partner. Roxas and the redhead offered eachother sideways glances of obvious discomfort, both with a mutual thought of "Great, what now?" Sadly, the blond swordsman had less to muse upon, given how dull he yet was at expressing his 'false' emotions.

This tension too had to be killed sooner or later, and thankfully Axel was eager enough to deal the deathblow "Hiya, Roxas right? Uh…so I guess we're stuck together for the day, huh?" Well…icebreaker or not, Number VIII's cool barely outlived his second sentence. Still, determined as he was, the passionate nobody suddenly knelt down to the Roxas level, raised his index finger and said "Alright listen up Roxy, if you're going to be rolling with me we'll have to do something about that face of yours first!"

Completely lost by this sudden outburst, the monotone Number XIII replied "Huh…? My…face?" He genuinely tried to but some oomph into it, but sadly his words had all the sunshine and delight of a shambling corpse newly risen from it's grave.

Axel's peculiar 'smile-turned-sour' hinted to his distress, but he only replied jovially "Yep, sorry Rox, it's the face all the way! Don't know what sleeping Demmy or wall-bouncing Xigger over there have taught ya, but my ship runs on happy faces. No frowning or moping like a zombie while I'm around!"

All this energy was making the silent blond very uncomfortable, so much that his head hung down somberly as he said "Happy…faces? I don't…"

Excitedly, Axel shocked the teen by stretching his gloomy face whilst replying "Yeah you know, like…THIS!" Painfully, Roxas felt his face tethered upwards for a huge grin, one cheesy by even 'somebody' standards. Quickly, he shoved the personal-bubble-invading redhead away, who was already laughing openly at the Keyblader's reaction. Crudely as he had been treated, the short-lived scowl on Roxas' face soon mellowed out until he too erupted in an oddly involuntary fit laughter himself.

Minutes past the unusual greeting, Number VIII struggled but managed to gain composure long enough to say "See? Feels good to smile, doesn't it?"

Roxas ended his own chuckle-fest with a receptive smile still plastered to his red cheeks. There was something different about this nobody, something really special that made him feel more alive than he had since he was 'born'. Little did Roxas know, the feeling was deeply shared, even on a more frightening level for Axel. As far back as he knew, the redhead could not recall laughing uncontrollably, without faking it. In a way, it was insanity for a nobody to laugh, yet if so both would gladly agree right then and there that sanity, as the old saying goes, is overrated.

"ARE YOU TWO STILL HERE?" Came Saїx's unexpectedly calamitous voice "By the powers above, I swear I will moon the both of you if you don't get through that portal and…!" Whether by fear of the Diviner's feral rage, or by the undercurrent threats of far worse, the pair hastily dove into the darkness without complaint.

Having seen the two depart, Saїx straightened out his unkempt appearance and temper, returning to work with his usual collective calm "And have nice day."

-l-

The End

-l-

No, this is not in line with Days by any means. The scene is just my take on Roxas and Axel's relationship, nothing more nothing less. This is my first KH fic, so I reserve the right to screw up a number of specifics, or sometimes be outright random, for the sake of entertainment. While I'm at it, this may become a series of one-shots as I mentioned in the summary.

Welp that's about it. Read and enjoy.

Until next time.


End file.
